Hate? It's Because I Love You (OS)
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Hyunbin frustasi karena 'rubah putih'nya benci pada pemuda Kwon itu, padahal Hyunbin bukanlah siswa nakal, tapi kenapa ya Hwang Minhyun bisa membenci? Sampai suatu hari pemuda Hwang itu menyuruh Hyunbin untuk mengantarnya pulang. Jadi apa alasan Minhyun 'membenci' Minhyun? Check this out. Minhyunbin with Aaron and Dongho. Oneshoot. BXB


Hyunbin bukan siswa jenius yang selalu menyabet juara satu paralel sesekolah, namun setidaknya seorang Kwon Hyunbin tak pernah absen dari peringkat 10 besar paralel.

Hyunbin juga bukan seseorang dengan wajah tampan bak dewa-dewa Yunani, satu sekolah memang mengakui bahwa Hyunbin termasuk dalam jajaran siswa tampan namun masih banyak yang lebih tampan darinya.

Intinya Kwon Hyunbin bukan orang yang suka membanggakan dirinya, ia juga bukan bad boy yang hobi berkelahi dan membuat masalah, namun entah apa dosanya dimasa lalu hingga kakak kelas sekaligus gebetannya -Hwang Minhyun- sangat membenci dirinya, bagi Minhyun, Hyunbin bernafas saja sudah salah.

Bungsu Kwon itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas, matanya ia fokuskan pada awan yang berarak di langit dari balik jendela kelas, warna putih sang awan mengingatkan Hyunbin akan sang gebetan yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih.

'Tampaknya semua yang berada di sekitarku mengingatkan akan si rubah putih'

Ya, ya. Rubah putih adalah nama yang diam-diam Hyunbin berikan pada Minhyun, mengingat betapa halusnya kulit pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari si bungsu Kwon, lagi pula Minhyun dan rubah putih memiliki banyak kesamaan -setidaknya itu kata Hyunbin- dua diantara banyak kesamaan Minhyun dan rubah putih adalah mereka sangat langka dan sulit ditaklukan.

Grubuk.

Perut Hyunbin berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, siapa tahu ada yang mendengar bunyi perutnya yang memalukan.

Phuuu.

Untung di kelas hanya ada ia seorang, sepertinya semua anak kelas Hyunbin lebih memilih mengisi perut mereka di kantin. Sejujurnya Hyunbin juga ingin pergi ke kantin, memesan ramyeon atau jajangmyeon kesukaannya dan siapa tahu ia beruntung bisa bersitatap -atau setidaknya melihat- sang pujaan hati. Tapi tidak. Ia harus menahannya dari pada Minhyun tidak makan karena melihat Hyunbin.

Tuhkan, kurang baik apalagi sih seorang Kwon Hyunbin? Ia rela tidak makan demi 'Rubah putih' kesayangannya.

Hyunbin nampaknya bosan melihat awan yang berarak tertiup angin hingga pemuda tampan itu memilih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak, mungkin hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa laparnya?

"Ya! Kwon pabbo!"

Rasanya Hyunbin baru memejamkan mata tak lebih dari dua menit saat suara menyebalkan -yang sejujurnya indah- menyapa gendang telinga dengan volume maksimal.

Hyunbin membuka mata dengan enggan dan kesal, hal pertama yang pemuda Kwon itu lihat adalah Kang Dongho -Kakak kelasnya sekaligus sahabat sang rubah putih- sedang mengayun-ayunkan sekarton susu, roti dan entah apalagi di dalam kresek dengan wajah menyebalkan (Walau seingat Hyunbin Kang Dongho tak pernah berwajah baik padanya)

"Aku sedang malas makan, jadi ambil ini" Dengan gaya sok -menurut Hyunbin- Dongho menyimpan kresek itu di meja Hyunbin, mengacak surai kelamnya sebelum pergi sambil melambaikan tangan cuek.

Kerutan di dahi Hyunbin cukup menjelaskan betapa hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah hal aneh namun kemudian pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih mengangkat bahu acuh yang terpenting sekarang adalah makan, mungkin saja Dongho memang sudah kenyang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore namun suara gaduh dari Gor basket tak dapat teredam, suara decitan sol sepatu yang bertemu lantai, bola yang di dreble dan teriakan mendominasi, nampaknya anak-anak basket SMU 101 tak lelah berlatih bahkan waktu tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka.

Hyunbin terduduk lemas bersama anggota basket lain saat suara peluit yang ditiup pelatih menggema.

"Latihan hari ini selesai, kalian boleh pulang dan jaga kesehatan kalian untuk pertandingan dua minggu lagi," Ujar _coach_ Yunho.

Semua anggota basket langsung berjalan ke ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Hyunbin adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari gor basket, rambutnya masih basah dengan sebuah tas olahraga yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

Pemuda Kwon itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Sungguh Hyunbin sangat lelah dengan pelatihan yang diberikan oleh pelatihnya.

Mata Hyunbin memecing kala retinanya melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal tengah bersandar di dinding dekat gerbang, Sabg sulung Kwon memilih itu berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Minhyun hyung?" Sapa Hyunbin kala matanya daat dengan jelas sosok tersebut, yang dipanggil terlonjak kaget sambil menatap Hyunbin yang mengerutkan kening heran.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hyunbin.

Hening.

Hwang Minhyun tidak menjawab malah pemuda manis gebetan Hyunbin itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Hyunbin menghela nafas. Hah~~. Ia lupa bahwa Minhyun tak pernah ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab tak apa, aku pulang duluan," Ujar Hyunbin sambil melangkah -sejujurnya Hyunbin merasa khawatir jika Minhyun tidak di jemput kakaknya tapi ia tahu bahwa Minhyun 'benci' dirinya.

"Ja-jangan pulang," Sebuah tarikan pada ujung baju sang pemuda Kwon juga suara berbisik Minhyun sukses membuat Hyunbin menghentikan langkahnya dan membeku untuk sesaat.

Hey, Hyunbin tidak bermimpikan?

Pemuda Kwon itu membalikan badannya dan mendpati Minhyun yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan yang masih memegangi ujung baju Hyunbin. Hyunbunkan jadi gemas.

Perlahan senyuman terpatri di wajah sang sulung Kwon.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang, kau juga pulanglah," Sesekali mengerjai gebetannya yang gaak tak apakan?

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tangannya semakin mengerat di ujung baju Hyunbin.

"T-tidak boleh, k-kau harus mengantarku ke rumah,"

Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan Hyunbin, hey kapan lagi ia bisa mengantar sang gebetan pulang?

"Baiklah," Hyunbin tersenyum makin lebar, tangannya melepaskan tangan mungil Minhyun dari ujung baju dan gantian menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" Hyunbin membawa kedua tangan Minhyun ke mulutnya, menghembuskan nafas dan menghosok-gosok tangan Minhyun dengan telaten.

"Tanganmu dingin,"

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke rumah Minhyun berjalan dengan hening, hanya ada suara alas sepatu yang bergesakan dengan tanah.

Tangan kedua remaja itu bertautan dan terayun sesuai dengan langkah kaki mereka, senyum merekah di bibir yang lebih tinggi sedang Minhyun hanya terus menunduk menatap tanah.

"Kita sampai~~" Ujar Hyunbin , Minhyun mendongak, baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kka, masuklah," Hyunbin melepaskan genggamannya dan entah kenapa Minhyun merasa hampa.

Hyunbin tersenyum manis pada Minhyun, tapi si pemuda Hwang terlihat bingung, mata _foxie_ Minhyun berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian yang lebih tua mulai menangis.

"Hyung, k-kau kenapa? Hey," Hyunbin merasa kelabakan saat melihat air mata turun dengan deras dari mata Minhyun, ia tak tahu kenapa Minhyun menangis, pemuda Kwon itu menangkup wajah Minhyun, mendongakannya sambil mengusap air mata yang lebih tua dengan ibu ari.

"Hey, jangan menangis, apa aku salah?" Tanya Hyunbin, Minhyun menggeleng..

"Lalu kenapa hmm?"

Minhyun tak menjawab, ia malah memeluk tumbuh besar Hyunbin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada yang lebih tinggi dan yang bisa Hyunbin lakukan adalah memeluk balik Minhyun sambil mengelus pundak sempitnya.

"Jangan pergi, j-jangan pindah ke Jepang," Meski suara Minhyun terendam oleh dada bidangnya namun Hyunbin masih bisa memahami perkataan sang gebetan.

Hyunbin berusaha agak menjauhkan tubuh Minhyun untuk menatap wajah pemuda anis itu, namun Minhyun keukeuh memeluk Hyunbin.

"Hey, kata siapa aku akan pindah ke Jepang?" Hyunbin menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya lagi, tangannya merangkul tubuh yang lebih mungil, ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi strawberry dari tubuh Minhyun.

"Dongho bilang saat ia memberikan makanan yang aku belikan untukmu, ia dengar bahwa kau akan pindah," Kali ini Minhyun mendongak, Hyunbin sendiri semakin mengerutkan kenningnnya.

"Kau yang membelikanku makanan," Hyunbin menunduk, Minhyun mengangguk imut.

Astaga rasanya Hyunbin ingin menggigit hidung merah itu.

"Jadi Hyunbinnie tidak akan pindahkan?" Tanya Minhyun lagi, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Hyunbin menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tak ada alasan lagi aku harus di sini, orang yang aku suka bahkan selalu menghindariku," Bagus Kwon Hyunbin, kau aktor yang berbakat.

Minhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di baju Hyunbin.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu," Minhyun menjelaskan dan Hyunbin bersorak dalam hati.

"Hanya saja jantungku berdetak keras jika di dekatmu, dan aku takut,"

"Takut kenapa?" Hyunbin menatap azel bening Minhyun dan tuhkan jantung Minhyun yang sedari tadi berdetak keras semakin keras.

"Karena Hyunbin Playboy?" Terkutuklah siapapun yang selama ini mengatakan Hyunbin playboy hanya karena ia sering keluar dengan beberapa pria manis dan gadis cantik tapi setelah itu ia tak pernah berkontak lagi dengan mereka. Hyunbin berani bersumpah.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Hyunbin mengecup dahi Minhyun, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan tak apa kan?

"Aaron hyung," Aaron itu kakak Minhyun dan rasanya Hyunbin ingin mengumpat, mengingat kakaknya Minhyun punya dendam pribadi padanya.

"Ya, aku bisa dibilang sering bermain dengan banyak pria manis dan gadis cantik," Minhyun refleks menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku tak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Hwang Minhyun," Terkutuklah segala ucapan manis Kwon Hyunbin, rasanya Minhyun ingin mati saja.

"Ta-" Belum juga Minhyun selesai berkata, Hyunbin sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir sexy si sulung Kwon, melumatnya lembut seakan tengah menyampaikan perasaan terdalam Hyunbin, perlahan mata Minhyun semakin sayu dan tangan pemuda manis itu mengalung di leher Hyunbin, menikmati setiap lumatan dan jilatan sang Kwon.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hyunbin menghentikan ciumannya, tersenyum kala melihat pemuda yang lebih tua perlahan membuka mata, bibir Minhyun bengkak dan pipi yang merah merona hingga telinga, pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda bagi Hyunbin, kan Hyunbin adi ingin 'memakan' Minhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun," Ucap Hyunbin untuk kedua kalinya menyatakan perasaannya pada 'si rubah putih', tangannya memperbaiki poni Minhyun yang lepek -Ngomong-ngomong dua orang kasmaran itu belum melepaskan pelukan mereka-.

Minhyun masih terdiam namun kini kepalanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Hyunbin tersenyum dan Minhyun juga ikut tersenyum, sang submissive mengangguk malu-malu kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hyunbin -lagi-

Rasanya Hyunbin ingin bersorak riang namun teriakan seseorang menghalangi niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku Kwon Playboy Hyunbin!"

Kedua sejoli itu terlonjak kaget hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Aaron -Kakak Minhyun- melotot sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hwang Minhyun masuk!" Itu perintah mutlak namun kali ini bukannya menurut Minhyun malah bersembunyi di belkang punggung lebar Hyunbin.

"T-tidak mau, Hyung pasti akan memukul Hyunbinnie," Cicit Minhyun yang mengintip dari balik punggung sang kekasih -Hey! Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran-

Aaron menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan memukulnya," Mungkin aku bisa menjitak kepalanya- Lanjut Aaron dalam hati.

Minhyun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Janji?" Tanya Minhyun

"Janji,"

Masih ragu-ragu, namun senyum sang kakak membuat Minhyun keluar dari balik punggung Hyunbin, berjalan ke arah Aaron dengan perlahan. Hyunbin menatap kelakuan kekasihnya dengan gemas.

Cup.

Minhyun mengecup bibir Hyunbin cepat sebelum berlar melewati kakaknya dan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melihat ekspresi kedua pemuda itu.

Hyunbin tersenyum idiot sedangkan Aaron menggeram marah.

"Kwon Hyunbin apa yang kau ajarkan pada adikku?" Geram Aaron sedang Hyunbin hanya nyengir gaje.

"MATI KAU KWON MESUM HYUNBIN!"

END

Bacot's Zone :

Hi, hi, Ji balik lagi nih… Wih Gimana ffnya? Bagus gak? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk aku produktif banget ya? Lagi banyak inspirasi dan aku biasanya nulisnyakan emang sesuai mood jadi ya gitu deh :v aku gak pernah nyelesain satu ff satu hari, jadi biasanya gantian gitu, maksudnya kalau ada ide ff lain pasti aku tulis duluan, ff yang lain belum selesai udah di tinggal jadi ya gitu… Wkwkwkwkwk Oya, ada yang mau request couple lain? Asal jangan pair yang mainstream (ex : Ongniel, HakWoong, WoojinXHyeongseob) atau couple yang pake Minhyun sama Hyunbin sama uke/seme lain :v

Ps. Aku lagi suka banget nonton bamm tteokebbi disana Jonghyunnya imut, clumsy gimana gitu

Pss Gak sabar nunggu JBJ sama Nu'est comeback, tapi gimana dengan dompetkuhhhh

Kalau ada Krisan monggo tulis aja di kolom komentar :D

Kwon's Magnae 


End file.
